


broken alone (together we mend)

by moth_writes



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Call It Home Zine, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Relationships between the Foxes.Done for the Call It Home Zine.
Relationships: Abby Winfield & Allison Reynolds, Abby Winfield & Betsy Dobson, Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Dan Wilds & Betsy Dobson, David Wymack & The Foxes, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day & David Wymack, Matt Boyd & Andrew Minyard, Matt Boyd & Nicky Hemmick, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Mentioned Andrew Minyard & Renee Walker, Neil Josten & Aaron Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Aaron Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose, Seth Gordan & Andrew Minyard, Seth Gordan & Kevin Day, Seth Gordon/Allison Reynolds
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	broken alone (together we mend)

**Author's Note:**

> All of the pairings were decided with a random number generator. Only canon relationships were allowed.
> 
> Done for the Call It Home Zine, which can be found [here](https://aftgfamilyzine.tumblr.com/about) ( I highly recommend getting it, there's so much amazing content and you can choose how much to pay (or get it free) and all proceeds go to charity!)
> 
> Eternal gratitude to my amazing beta, FlintandFuss, who whipped this into readable shape. 
> 
> Thank you!

**Matthew Boyd and Nicholas Hemmick**

**_(four and eight, humor and strength)_ **

Matt doesn’t know what to think of Nicky when he first comes to Palmetto.

He’s bright. Happy. But Matt has experience seeing the thin cracks that drape across people like spiderwebs, no matter how well they’re painted over.

And Nicky? Is  _ thisclose _ to shattering.

Matt sees it. He knows how awful, how painful, it is. Nicky has two (sullen, silent) teenagers to take care of, is barely past ‘teenaged’ himself. Separated from his boyfriend. Disowned by his parents.

Matt can’t help that. Not in a big way.

So he takes the little things.

When Nicky flirts, Matt laughs and returns a joke. (He doesn’t mind — he loves Dan, and he’s secure enough in that to take Nicky’s teasing flirtation as a joke.)

Nicky doesn’t sleep. Matt slips him night-time cold medicine when he’s gone more than two days. (He’s a Fox, he never claimed to be moral.) (Well.  _ Legally  _ moral.)

He knows Nicky sees it. He knows Nicky returns it.

When he wakes up with a barely-cold mug of coffee next to him after falling asleep at his desk, he knows it’s not Seth who left it.

When he catches sight of the track marks littering his arms at just the wrong moment in the locker room, Nicky calls a flirty little joke that distracts Matt and makes Seth sneer.

They don’t hang out, don’t socialize. Their groups are too isolated for that. Too solid, frozen through.

But they can thaw the ice, just a little.

  
  
  
  


**Abigail Winfield and Betsy Dobson**

**_(nurse and therapist, healing and growing)_ **

Abby heals the body. Betsy heals the mind.

Their relationship, as such, both  _ clicks _ and doesn’t. 

Abby loves Betsy, truly. She is one of her dearest friends, despite the fact that there are easily ten years between them.

Abby sleeps at Betsy’s when she and David fight. They stay up late, watching trashy movies and laughing and eating too much ice cream. 

Betsy listens to Abby rant. She doesn’t therapize her, it’s neither the time nor the place, but she lends an ear as a friend should.

Abby holds Betsy when she cries over something one of her patients tells her. Abby knows Betsy is much stronger than she looks, but every so often something cracks, and she breaks.

Betsy can’t talk about it, of course. But she can be comforted. And so Abby stays.

When David asks her to move in with him, Betsy is the first she tells. When Betsy’s niece has a baby, Abby is who she brings to visit. 

They have an odd friendship, but it fits for them.

It  _ clicks _ .

  
  
  


**Aaron Minyard and Neil Josten**

**_(five and ten, fighters and living)_ **

Aaron doesn’t know what his brother sees in the mouthy bastard. Until he does. Until he  _ looks. _

Neil doesn’t like Aaron. He’s standoffish, disregards Andrew’s sacrifices. He thinks. Until he looks. Until he  _ sees. _

Aaron, surprisingly, comes and goes from their room as if he still lives there. His belongings are strung out, spread between two rooms. He likes it that way.

(It’s a sign he’s welcome. No one complains that he’s taking up space, that he deserves less, that he’s lucky for having what he does and he shouldn’t be leaving it around. They roll their eyes when they trip over his jackets, books, the knickknacks he’s allowed to have now. But they don’t complain, don’t make him move.)

He left a Calculus textbook in their room. He has (too much) homework that needs to be done and, well. He sucks at math.

Instead, he finds Neil. He’s sitting at a desk, papers spread in front of him and a textbook open.

A calculus textbook. Advanced. Honestly,  _ fuck Neil. _

Neil looks up, almost smiling before he realizes who it is. His face drops, not into the scowl Aaron expects, but into a neutral, blank mask.

Aaron stops himself from glaring. If Neil can be civil, so can he. He doesn’t need to pretend to like him, just be polite for Andrew’s sake.

Aaron turns, spots his textbook on the floor.  _ That _ he does glare at as he stoops to grab it.

“What did the book ever do to you?” Neil asks, all snark and sarcasm.

“Nothing,” Aaron mutters. “Except that it’s a fucking  _ calculus  _ textbook.”

He expects blank confusion or uncaring silence. He doesn’t expect Neil to snort and lean back in his chair.

Aaron stares in what he hopes is scowling disinterest, but probably looks more like plain confusion. Neil levels him with an even, considering face.

“What.” Aaron forces through his teeth.. It’s not a question-it’s barely a word.

"If you need it. I could help. " Neil says slowly, finally. "As long as you're not an asshole, that is."

Aaron scowls. His knee jerk reaction is to refuse, but when he thinks...he really does need the help. And besides, Betsy has been encouraging them to try to understand each other's choices. If Aaron can figure out what it is about Neil that Andrew likes so much, not only will Betsy be pleased, but he'll also have understood something before Andrew. 

So he accepts, sits down, listens. Wariness laces his movement and words, but after a while-maybe an hour or so, Aaron loses track- of Neil explaining the fucking numbers in a low, steady voice, he relaxes. There's something odd in Neil's voice, something like excited contentment and satisfied curiosity. 

The epiphany hit Aaron like a fucking racquet. Neil  _ enjoys _ math. Of course Aaron knows the mouthy fucker had to have some tame, quiet joys, but did he really have to pick  _ math? _

When Neil pauses to grab a snack, Aaron takes the time to think a little deeper, the way Betsy encouraged. Neil liked math. Okay. What else?

He knows they aren't big on PDA, but he's walked in on Neil and Andrew — usually just tame stuff, kissing or Neil sitting on Andrew's lap on the couch. But when he keeps thinking, keeps looking, he realizes it's more. He can see bits of his own relationship with Katelyn in Neil and his brother. 

He still doesn't really understand why Andrew likes Neil, but he resolves to start seeing. Stop being blind to it. He wants to understand. To make an effort, to get along with his brother.

When Neil comes back, he meets Aaron's eyes. There's a strange glint in them that wasn't there before.

No, Aaron realizes abruptly. It was always there. He just didn't see it. 

And he knows Neil is going to make an effort too. They'll try to understand, both of them, separate but together.

For Andrew.

  
  
  


**Abby Winfield and Allison Reynolds**

**_(nurse and seven, healed and healing, fighting together, apart)_ **

Abby knows Allison is a fighter. She knows the battles she's been through.

She fought the same ones herself, after all.

She knows when Allison goes without sleep. It's when makeup is caked — subtly, of course — under her eyes. When her movements are sluggish and her heels lower.

She sees when Allison has to force herself to eat.

Abby sees, knows, more than they think.

And she looks after her Foxes. Hers, and David's, and Betsy's.

She slips fruit and small sweets into Allison's bag. When Abby was struggling with bulimia in her early twenties, sometimes fruit was the only thing she could keep down (the only thing she would let stay.)

The sweets are just because. (It doesn't hurt that they're small, easy to digest quickly. And Abby has seen Allison; she has a sweet tooth to rival Andrew and Betsy.)

Allison moves through bad times, slowly. She's guided by careful, invisible hands — not only Abby's, but Renee and Betsy and Dan as well.

Abby's fought — is still fighting — to keep herself healthy, happy. She doesn't like seeing it in her Foxes. But she does, and she helps. As much as she can.

When Allison starts having more good days than bad ones, when she's gone weeks with steady meals, Abby celebrates. She has ice cream with Betsy and a trip to the mall with Allison.

(That is something she does rarely. Allison is a  _ vicious _ shopper. Not to staff, though. She's learned better than that, despite the inconsideration her past has granted her, and Abby is grateful. The last thing anyone needs is someone so inconsiderate as to worsen the day of some poor person stuck working retail.)

Slowly, Allison learns to keep fighting for herself, even when it doesn't seem like she can. Because she has support. Help. Hands that pull her away from darkness.

Abby did it alone. She's glad Allison doesn't have to.

So they will both fight.  _ Together _ .

  
  


**Seth Gordan and Kevin Day**

**_(six and two, obsessed and listening, both)_ **

Kevin sees the obsession buried deeply in Seth long before anyone else.

He sees how any mention of national parks turns on the little gleam in Seth's eye. He recognizes it in his own when he talks about Exy, about history.

He slips into Seth's room one night. He had seen Allison brush off Seth’s attempt to talk about advancements in forest conservation over the last few decades. Had seen how it stung to not be listened to, acknowledged.

He's felt it often enough. Nobody wants to talk about history. Some of the team will talk about Exy with him, but not history.

He drops the books he's holding into Seth's lap. Seth startles, shouts.

Kevin cuts him off. He explains what he saw earlier. Proposes — shyly, hesitantly — that they talk about their obsessions to someone who will actually listen. 

He watches Seth's face. It changes, angry to defensive to curious.

It  _ hurts _ Kevin when Seth asks quietly if he'll actually listen. Asks why he's doing this.

Kevin tells the truth. Nobody likes being ignored.

The books lay almost forgotten on Seth's lap as Kevin settles in next to him. Books on history, national parks, the history of national parks.

Seth doesn't look at them — completely forgets he has them until he jumps to his feet to pace while he makes his point.

Seth, today. Kevin will return the next day with his own rants and the material to support them.

For now, he listens and contributes. Argues, questions. Seth lights up in a way Kevin's never seen before.

He regrets having to leave, but it's almost midnight.

He will come back. He can't build bridges, not like he suspects the new kid could. But he can help one person not feel so alone.

So he does. 

**Andrew Minyard and Matthew Boyd**

**_(three and four, support and protect)_ **

Matt kinda hates Andrew. Hate in the odd, twisted sort of way that is actually mostly confusion and dislike and gratitude.

He stays away, only gets involved when he has to. He has Dan, has his family, and he doesn't need more trouble.

And then Neil shows up. 

Matt kinda thinks of Neil joining the team as the turning point. He sees the potential Neil has, the possibility.

Matt knows strategy. His mother is a boxer, after all.

So he takes the steps he deems necessary and puts out an olive branch.

Matt lays the foundation weeks in advance. He complains that he's getting slow, forgetting how to fight, when he knows Andrew and Renee will hear him.

He sees the glint in Renee's eye. She'll help him — they both want their team whole. It's just a matter of _ when  _ and  _ how _ .

Renee invites him to one of hers and Andrew's sparring matches. He goes, but that first fight, he only sits and watches, yelling encouragement and praise. For Renee, mostly. He's not sure Andrew would take it the right way, and  _ damn _ can Renee fight. It reminds him of his mother, almost, but Renee is more cobbled bits of street fighting and informal training than the purely professional style his mother has.

The next match is the same. And the one after.

The fourth is different, though. Renee offers to fight him with little taunts hidden in her words.

He accepts. 

She wins, of course. They go twice more before Matt decides he’s been beaten enough. (He really is rustier than he thought). 

He doesn't fight Andrew. He doesn't know if he ever will. 

But he's grateful. Matt knows he wouldn't be there today if Andrew hadn't interfered, even if he had only done it for his brother.

Matt can try to help. Help piece the team together. Help build trust. Help stitch the rough edges into something better.

Matt's never been the best at sewing, metaphorical or otherwise, but damn if he doesn't try.

  
  


**Nicholas Hemmick and Aaron Minyard**

**_(eight and five, tied by blood)_ **

Aaron is an ass. He knows it. Nicky knows it. Fuck, the entire fucking  _ world _ knows it. 

(Maybe not the world. But some days it sure fucking feels like it.)

Nicky is one of two people Aaron can be himself with. He’s known Nicky his entire life — they've seen each other through the good, the bad, and the really messed up shit.

They are family. Truely. Not in the mushy, made-for-TV way stupid movies show, but in the ways that matter. 

Nicky picked Aaron and Andrew over his parents, over Erik. Could’ve already been in Germany living in disgusting bliss with a pack of dogs and his (insert sarcasm here)  _ wonderful _ husband.

Instead, he’s in Palmetto listening to Aaron gripe about his classes.

(Of course, Nicky complains too. Often. He has quite a few rants on things Aaron couldn’t give two shits about. Usually something nonsensical, homosexual, or nonsenseically homosexual.)

The day winds down, and they along with it. Nicky’s rants are made of more yawns than words, and Aaron’s textbooks have long since been abandoned.

“How ‘bout a movie?” Nicky asks. It’s a tradition, one that started a long time ago. Aaron lived with Tilda and her never-ending string of boyfriends in a shitty apartment, and when 

Nicky’s parents made one intolerant comment too many, he’d come over with a movie taken from his mother’s collection. Aaron would put it on the old TV in the cramped living room, and they would escape from everything wrong in their lives.

Aaron’s never been able to let go of the tradition, and now most days they sit in the dark dorm room and watch a stupid, action-y movie in a sort of happier reenactment. They’ll laugh about plot holes and bad acting, and it’s almost always the best part of Aaron’s day.

It’s stupid, but sitting on a beat up beanbag next to Nicky, he feels like he has a family. He feels like he belongs.

  
  


**Seth Gordan and Andrew Minyard**

**_(six and three, allies in rivals)_ **

Seth doesn't know what to think about Andrew. Nothing good.

Andrew is a monster. Seth is an asshole. They're not friends. They never could be.

But Seth respects Andrew. He suspects he's the one behind his mother's 'accident' — and anyone willing to kill their own fucking parent for a person they barely know is to be respected. Feared, in a way. Something to be wary of, because they've got to be fucking insane.

Seth understands, though. He would kill for his brothers. Almost has before.

(He thinks he might kill for Allison. She's a fucking bitch, but he's starting to think that he might have something else to fight for. To stay sober for.)

So Seth does what any sensible person does when dealing with a monster: draws a clear line. As long as he doesn't cross it, he keeps his blood in his body. Or so he’s gathered.

Fuck, but The Monster is ruthless. Crazy bastard.

Seth picks on them, of course. The clone, the drunk, and the idiot. (He's been working on the homophobia with Allison and Dobson. He doesn't see why he should, but Allison doesn't like it, and it's easier — and has better, ah, _ rewards _ _ — _ when he tries.)

Seth watches out for his group. Allison and Matt, Dan and Renee. Even if she doesn’t need it.

He knows Renee watches, but two are better than one, and all that shit. And Andrew watches his group.

And what a group they are. The obnoxious, the obsessed, and the spare.

They can work together, in a limited, odd sort of way. When Renee might be too forgiving, it's Andrew and Seth who take care of business.

There's a reason the horrible letters to Dan stopped for so long. A reason why no one messes with the Foxes on campus. Why Wymack and Abby's places stopped getting graffitied.

They work separate. They keep separate. It works for them, keeps them safe-ish and happy-ish.

They stay separate. There's less bloodshed that way.

After all, no one fucks with a Monster. And no one fucks with the one they can't see, either.

  
  
  


**Daneille Wilds and Betsy Dobson**

**_(one and therapist, captain and mind)_ **

Dan doesn't have a family. 

No. She didn't. She does now, and she couldn't ask for a better one. She has Matt, and Allison and Renee, and Coach and Neil and Abby.

And Betsy. 

Dan was wary of Betsy, at first. She had heard horror stories of horrible shrinks from her stage sisters, and Dan trusted those girls with everything. 

Almost everything.

After that first session, spent in tense silence and filled with awkward exchanges, Dan has started not-so-slowly losing her edges. 

She liked Betsy. She didn't make Dan talk about stuff she didn't want to and would answer Dan's questions about her life without any of that cagey bullshit.

(Dan thinks the turning point, the day she really started trusting Betsy, was the day she broke down crying after recounting memories of her late wife. Dan had left after the session distracted and returned four hours later, as Besty was getting ready to leave, to drag her to Abby's. She had brought Renee and Allison and ice cream, and Betsy cried again when they arrived. Happy tears, this time.)

Dan visits Betsy twice a month — more during exam season and Exy finals — and each time she is welcomed with open arms.

Betsy is surprisingly good at strategy. And possibly the best study partner Dan has ever had, bar none.

If the Foxes were a family tree, Dan thinks, Betsy would be the kindly grandmother. Not the false sort of kindly, the one who only cares about image, but the actual supportive type who’s there to hold you when you cry.

Dan loves her Foxes. And she loves the honorary ones, too.

**Wymack and the Foxes**

David’s Foxes fight. For themselves. For each other. With each other.

He’s proud. He never thought they would get as far as they have, and look — they just won against the fucking Ravens.  _ Twice _ .

  
  
  


His son is on the team. Kevin had given him Kayleigh’s letter soon after the year finished. 

(They had both cried, David's not ashamed to admit it. If he's learned anything from his nurse girlfriend and their therapist best friend, it's that crying can be healthy in certain situations. David thought finding out _he_ _had a son_ counted.)

They take steps towards a realer, fuller relationship. David watches Kevin work through his drinking issues, 'grow a backbone' (Andrew's words), and gain confidence outside the court walls.

He's  _ so damn proud _ . Of all his Foxes.

  
  


Dan, his almost-daughter. He watched her wariness and hate fade, watched her become the strong, capable woman she is today.

(She's proposing to Matt after she graduates. She's asked David to walk her down the aisle. He agreed, of course, and took her out to a fancy restaurant to celebrate.)

  
  
  
  


Andrew has changed. Not obviously, of course, but David's had to watch him too closely over the years to miss it. He's off the damn meds, yes, but that's not the biggest change David sees. He wonders how Andrew could have been, without the meds. And as he looks closer into his memories, he realizes-Andrew wasn’t usually the one to act first. Almost every bit of violence David can recall was Andrew reacting to something. Answer violence with violence, because that had been what he’d learned. Now that the tension between the upper and lower classmen is less, so is Andrew’s need to react that way. He has changed, though. Andrew's softer with Neil than he's been with anybody, except maybe Betsy and Renee. He gives more chances, makes more of an effort with Aaron and Nicky. He's less trigger-happy, in a sense.

(Andrew had mostly stopped stealing from his stores of alcohol. Instead, he steals all the chocolate David has. David has started buying more specifically for this reason. He puts it away with the rest of his groceries, not set aside, because Andrew will only take it if he thinks it's not for him. David thinks it's sort of like that internet thing Abby showed him, where a person tricked their cat into drinking water by making the cat think it was stealing from their cup.)

  
  
  


Matt already has a mother, but his father is more than a little shitty. He comes to David for advice, jokingly calls David his father-in-law. The night Matt tells him he wants to propose to Dan, David helps him look at rings and suggests that he should wait until after Dan graduates. Matt gets so excited he goes on a ten-minute long rant about how he wants to take Dan's name,  _ because how fucking cool does Matt Wilds sound _ .

(He can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they propose at the same time. The setup is perfect, and David's always been a bit mischievous.)

  
  
  


Aaron is still a bit of an ass, but he's working on it, and David sees his efforts. Aaron stops his homophobic comments and learns, instead, some frightfully creative insults. He's more open, in some ways, and less likely to snap if you poke him. David thinks Katelyn might have something to do with that, but Aaron couldn't do it if he didn't try himself.

(He lets Aaron study — and eventually sleep — on his couch the nights before big exams. He orders take out and makes Aaron stop studying long enough to eat and watch a movie with his coach. David knows from his college days that studying for hours on end is only good for frustration and anger.) 

  
  


Nicky is happier, now. It’s less mask and more truth. David is glad. Nicky deserves better than what he got: homophobic parents and a fiance half a world away. Not to mention the twins, sullen little assholes he’d taken in unprepared and grieving.

(David lets Nicky out of practice early on Tuesdays and Thursdays. He knows Nicky uses the time to talk with Erik, and when he comes in with dark circles under his eyes, David makes him sit on the bench. Nicky falls asleep there half the time, Christ knows how. Summer after that shitshow, David pools his money-along with the team and Abby-and buys a two-way plane ticket to Germany. The return date isn’t until August 10th, so Nicky has a good two months at least. David hands him the tickets in a card from Abby and Betsy with a gruff little speech about getting a break from Nicky’s incessant chatter. Nicky laughs and hugs first him, then everyone else one-by-one. Surprisingly, even Andrew and Neil allow Nicky to put his hands on their shoulders and squeeze in a rough approximation of an embrace. He stays wrapped around Abby the longest, and when he moves, her shirt has a small wet patch on the shoulder. Kindly, no one remarks on it.)

  
  
  


David wishes Seth hadn’t been so stupid. Neil had confirmed that the overdose had been orchestrated by Riko — at which point, Allison had started a swearing rant that almost made David glad the bastard was dead, if only so Allison wouldn’t end up in prison; and the glint that shone in Renee’s eye made him wonder how much the dipshit would have suffered. He was almost,  _ almost _ grateful he would never have to find out.

(David still misses him. He retired Seth’s jersey, and Allison stores his urn at David’s over the summer. Sometimes David will find himself talking to it, even though he’s never been a religious man, nor a superstitious one. Renee has the idea to start a scholarship in Seth’s honor. Allison snorts at that. She suggests instead that they use the money to send his younger siblings to college. They do both, if only because David would have loved to see Seth’s reaction.)

  
  
  


Renee doesn't need David, not really. She’s one of the strongest people he’s ever met, and he’s proud to say he knows her. She tries so hard, and David admires that she can do all she does without faltering — he knows he would’ve. 

(She tells David about her past. She says she trusts him, knows he won’t spread it around or use it against her. She trusts him. David almost thinks he’s going to cry, in between bouts of raging anger, as Renee calmly, peacefully, tells him about the horrors she went through. At such a young age, too. David’s feelings switch almost entirely into anger when she shows him the scars from her years in that horrible gang. David wants to hunt them down, one by one, and kill them himself. He gets as far as planning before Renee catches his eye with a small smile and a minute shake of her head. 

So he drops it. The past is the past, and Natalie is gone now. David takes her out for frozen yogurt and decides, when she gives him a small smile and tilts her head against his chest in a sort of handless hug, that he truly doesn’t need to hunt down gang members from years ago in a city states away.)

Neil is letting himself live, not just survive, and David watches as he — well. Not becomes the person he was meant to be — not enough cold edges and uncaring violence for that — but into something better. Realer. He’s not afraid to stand out anymore, not petrified by the thought of undue attention.

(He leaves  _ that fucking duffel bag _ at David’s. He won’t betray Neil, won’t go where he’s not wanted, but when Neil had brought it over the lack of clothing to pad the bottom had revealed something shaped vaguely like a book, or a school binder. It’s in the same safe Neil had used before, and the key rests on the chain Neil keeps around his neck. David has seen it a few times — a simple chain with keys like charms. He recognizes the ones to the court, the dorms, and the safe, but the rest are a mystery. Much like Neil himself, actually)

  
  


David watches Allison continue to get better. She’ll always miss Seth, alway struggle with food, but now she has the confidence in her support system to  _ try.  _ His relationship with her isn’t as close as Abby’s, but she knows she can come to him. That he won’t make her leave her comfort zone if she doesn’t want to, and that he’ll be there to help her step out of it if she asks.

(David gives Allison free reign over uniform and gear design. As a fashion major, she needs the practice — and it’s just something fun for her to do when she needs to take her mind off other things. She’ll sit at his kitchen table, papers spread so thickly in front of her that he can’t see the wood, and work late into the night. Those are the times when he orders takeout, and Allison, even on her bad days, eats without complaint. Hell, she barely even _ looks up  _ from what she’s doing. He has uniform, helmet, racquet, banner plans — anything that could possibly be designed, he has enough of for years, even if he decides to fund a complete redesign with every wave of freshmen.)

David Wymack’s Foxes fight. For themselves. For each other. For him.

And he’s  _ damn proud. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_a slanted rhyme_ **

_ (four and eight, humor and strength) _

**_when pieces fall_ **

_ (nurse and therapist, healing and growing) _

**_separate, until_ **

_ (five and ten, fighters and living) _

**_a broken slate, mended_ **

_ (nurse and seven, healed and healing, fighting together, apart) _

**_healing in mind, in heart_ **

_ (six and two, obsessed and listening, both) _

**_brings home the fallen apart_ **

_ (three and four, support and protect) _

**_family formed, in desperate fight_ **

_ (eight and five, tied by blood) _

**_brought together with time_ **

_ (one and therapist, captain and mind) _

**_in a slanted rhyme_ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scroll through my multifandom dump, my Tumblr is [here](https://insanemreads.tumblr.com/) .
> 
> Also, shameless promotion here: I also co-run the Carry On Find A Fic Library, if your're in that fandom (or want to be) you can go check that out [here](https://carryonfindafic.tumblr.com/) !
> 
> I'm debating on whether I should write the Dan/Matt proposal...maybe something to look out for


End file.
